R
R & R Island is the most magical place on earth. This island is made for the visitors complete enjoyment. Throughout the perimeter are nothing but vicious animals that prey on humans but they don’t alarm visitors they just keep all negativity away from R&R. The margaritas are made fresh from fruit of the trees. The island is covered in gold and the sand is as white as fresh Vitamin D milk. Food is not a worry because R&R has a food care act that requires the island to serve free food around the clock and the chefs are required to cook throughout the day. There are no houses or apartments because the sand is so pure that people lay by the beach all night. The Island stays seventy degrees twenty four hours a day, so there are no need for covers. People from all over come to the island to experience the level of peacefulness. The only rule in no negativity and no staying over a week because of the large capacities of people wanting to visit. R&R is nothing short of amazing. Everyday is a new celebration and negativity is not even a thought. There are no such things as bugs, sickness, or even problems. The island fixes all issues amongst entering the island, R&R must remain a care free zone throughout anything a person can be dealing with. R&R also is not ran by money but only by visitors and all people are welcome as long as you meet the islands requirements of being a good person and not staying for any longer than a week. The island is also covered in magical leaves to switch into what any visitor desires. If I want an extremely hot jacuzzi with bubbles and fruit on the side of it, I rub a leaf and my wish turns into the truth and the wish doesn’t leave until the wisher leaves and is satisfied with their wish. The only rules to the wishing leaves is that they only answer wishes that deal with relaxing, nothing else can be wished and answered by these leaves. All people do is roll around in the sand, drink, eat food and wish upon the leaves of magic. The trees make fresh margaritas on their own and they have people asking every hour to give a massage. There in no such thing as not relaxing on this island, in fact you are a band and kicked off if someone finds out that anyone is not relaxing. Not relaxing can result to jail time inside another island because there is negativity on the Island and all against have to be thrown out of R&R. There can not be any place in the world that is as amazing as R&R Island and the Island still wants to make itself better. no place in the world that can even begin to amount to this island. Everything about R&R speaks relaxation and has become the epitome of getting away. by Leon Jones